


Dirk And John: Idiots Galore

by wici



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wici/pseuds/wici
Summary: Seriously, who asks someone out at a party?
Relationships: John Egbert & Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 16





	Dirk And John: Idiots Galore

John's leaning on a rail, looking out the window. He talked to everyone at the party already and there wasn't much left to be said on his part for now, so he fell away from the crowd and decided instead to stargaze. Jade's place is at the best spot on Earth C to view the stars and she won't say why but he knows it's because she's used to them from the island. He's caught unawares when Dirk saddles up next to him, and Dirk stays quiet for a little, before turning his head to John and supplying:

"Hey, do you want to go to dinner together sometime soon?"

It's a simple question, but it makes John's mouth dry and his eyebrow turn up in disbelief. He's surprised he asked. Sure, him and Dirk had, well, something going on, but he wouldn't have been able to anticipate Dirk doing something as bold as to outright ask him on a date. There's a sort of plausible deniability in the flirting they had been doing, it could be wrote off as "Oh, I was just tipsy," or "Oh, it was just a joke," but a date has real, romantic implications. Unless Dirk doesn't mean it romantically? No that's nonsense, if he didn't mean it romantically, he wouldn't have approached John like that, skittish and with that subtle shake in his hand that John can see if he focuses on Dirk's hand next to his leaning on the rail next to his. 

Thinking about that, who even asks someone on a date at a party? Parties are usually all  _ "Hey, wanna get outta here?" _ Not, well,  _ "Let's go on a date which holds the implications that we're founding a romantic partnership!"  _

John sits there in stunned silence for a few seconds, mouth slightly suspended in disbelief.

"Uh, I mean, unless you don't want to? That's cool, I get that, sometimes misunderstandings happen an-"

John is brought back to the real world by Dirk's rambling and decides to answer,

"No." 

Dirk's eyebrows drop and John facepalms.

"No, I meant, no, I want it to- just yes, I would like that very much." 

"Oh. Cool, yeah. Well, I can pick you up at 8, this Saturday then?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good!" 

Dirk cracks a tiny smile and nods.

"Well, I'll see you around John."

"Sounds like a plan." 

Then, Dirk Strider, true to his namesake, strides back to where he was talking to Roxy and Karkat, and John turns back to the window, still in shock.

He's got a date tomorrow.


End file.
